Her choice
by Nina Fionnlagh
Summary: Elena chooses which Salvatore she wants to be with. Spin-off of Strange World, but you don't need to have read the story. A ONE SHOT. Warning: LEMONS


This is a spin-off of my story Strange world, but you don't need to have read that story to understand this. Anyway, go and check it out if you want to know the rest of the story (before or after you read this).

So here are the lemons I promised.

I took from the beginning of that scene (not of the chapter) so that everyone could understand. Some tiny changes.

I hope you like it! **Please review! And go check Strange World!**

* * *

"Before you decide, I want to talk to you, Elena." Stefan said. Elena looked up at him and Damon swallowed looking elsewhere.

Damon left to Elena's bedroom by the window, waiting for Stefan and Elena to talk. Elena thanked that he didn't try to be there. She and Stefan were on the porch and he was looking at his feet.

"We brought all of this into your life. I did." He said.

"Stop feeling guilty because of that, Stefan. I told you a long time ago. When I accepted to be with you knowing what you were I accepted all the things that came along with it."

"But you didn't know what you would see yourself involved in. And I should have known."

"Katherine is my family. She would probably have come either way. And it's not your fault that Bonnie's a witch."

"Elena, I…" He sighed and then frowned. "I know that you love him." She remained silent for awhile, she was not going to deny that, but she didn't know what she could possibly say.

"Stefan… I - " It was the right time to inform about her choice. "I wanted to tell you both together. But I suppose it's fair. I also love you Stefan… but in a different way. And I don't want to be her. I want to choose. And I've always loved you but – " She couldn't go any further, the words left her while she frowned and looked down, she knew that he had already understood. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He caressed her hair and she could feel that he was hurt, how could he not be? "I'm sorry too." He sighed and Elena felt the tears burning in her eyes and the pain in her cheeks while she tried not to cry. "I'll go to try to find Bonnie." He didn't say anything else, he just left. Elena got in the house as she tried to remain calm. She knew she had made the choice she wanted too, but still she couldn't help but feel bad for Stefan, after everything that had happened… but she loved Damon, that was the only truth. She got upstairs silently as she felt one of her tears going down her cheek. When she got in her bedroom she found Damon standing in front of her, frowning and looking at her. She closed the door and walked towards him as she lost control and started to sob. Damon hugged her tightly and caressed her hair while she cried on his chest.

He didn't know what had happened, and Elena felt like a fool. She moved away a little bit when she realized that his shirt was wet because of her tears. Damon grabbed her face between his hands and stared into her eyes as he wiped her tears away.

"I – I have chosen." She whispered trying to make her voice sound steady. She could see how Damon's body tensed as he gripped his teeth together. "Stefan knows." He didn't let go of her, he continued staring into her eyes but she could feel his impatience build up for the answer.

"And…?"

"I love you." After a second, when he realized that there was no "but" following that sentence, his smile began to merge. It made Elena feel better, it made her forget the pain. Damon kissed her and she found herself pulling him closer, aching for more. She just realized they had moved when she felt her back touch the wall. Damon went down kissing her neck and collarbone. She ran a hand through his hair and then pulled it up to kiss his lips again. She took his shirt off and Damon caressed her back and then took her shirt off, too. When she felt his hands going down her skirt she realized what she was wearing, she hadn't really been paying attention when Katherine had given her the clothes she had been wearing. But right now she had a mini skirt. She felt a shiver go down her spine when he did it and she gasped. He took off her bra and looked down at her with a smile. Then he kissed her neck again and drove his hands to her legs. Elena arched trying to get closer to him. He pressed his body more against hers to increase the friction. Elena was now completely against the wall and him on the other side. She caressed his bare chest and drove her hands down to his belt where she started to take his pants off. Damon caressed her wet center over her panties and she moaned. When she had already taken off his pants, he took her in his arms and with vampire speed she found herself with her back against the bed. He took off the skirt. Elena made him sit and kissed his chest down to his stomach. Damon moaned and made her lay again, with him on top of her as he took his underwear off. He then removed Elena's panties and got closer to her, teasing her. Elena let her head fall back, only to find him kissing her collarbone. She arched her body to feel him and then he stopped teasing her and got down entering her and making her wanting to scream in pleasure. She opened her eyes, he had stopped, she found him smiling.

"You want to wake up everyone?" He grinned and she realized that she had been too loud. He continued thrusting and she felt herself wrapped in pleasure again, biting her lip in order not to scream. He started going faster and she grabbed his face by the hair and made him bent down to kiss him as she started to feel her first orgasm build up. Damon moaned against her lips and it made her smile. She felt herself in complete ecstasy as she reached her first orgasm and managed not to be too loud. She felt him reaching the orgasm almost at the same time. He continued going faster and she wrapped her legs around his waist and digging her nails in his back. She knew that she was coming with her second orgasm and she knew that he was, too, his breath was unsteady and irregular and they were both moaning. And this time she couldn't control herself, Damon kissed her to silence a little bit her scream. But he was coming too and he opened her mouth and she heard herself moan and she bit hard her lip so hard that blood came out of it. Damon stopped for a second staring at the drop of blood in her mouth. Elena looked at him, he leaned down and licked the blood and then kissed her and continued. When they both reached their third orgasm, he stopped, their breaths loud and unsteady, and rolled to her side where he placed an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder blade.

Elena smiled and turned to face him.

"I love you too." He said and both of their smiles grew bigger.

"Do you think I've woken everyone up?" She asked blushing.

"Well, you haven't because I can hear their breaths and they are asleep. But it is a mystery, they really have heavy sleep." He laughed.


End file.
